Extra! Extra! Crise de Identidade!
by Patricia Granger
Summary: Os Marotos antes de serem os Marotos. Uma crise de identidade abala todo o grupo. E em meio a esse desespero, novas descobertas são feitas. Jamie Heart será a sua anfitriã nessa jornada através do desconhecido.


**EXTRA! EXTRA! CRISE DE IDENTIDADE!**

Sinopse: Os Marotos antes de serem os Marotos. Uma crise de identidade abala todo o grupo. E em meio a esse desespero, novas descobertas são feitas. Jamie Heart será a sua anfitriã nessa jornada através do desconhecido.

Nota da Autora: Eu sei, eu sei. Estou com duas fics em andamento, mas mesmo assim essa idéia surgiu na minha cabeça e eu não pude deixar que escapasse. Minha primeira fic inteiramente de comédia. Ok, talvez um pouquinho de romance surja, se eu não conseguir me controlar... A sinopse já diz tudo, não? Confusa? Esperem só até ler o primeiro cap, aí sim vão ver o que é confusão. Rs... Certo, vou parar de falar e deixar vcs lerem o cap.

* * *

**Tudo começou numa tarde de verão**

O quarteto fantástico estava no quartel general pela décima vez naquela semana. Um recorde. Geralmente iriam ali apenas uma vez ao mês. Qual seria o motivo que os levaria a fazer isso? Se fosse um lugar agradável, pelo menos. Mas não. Estavam em férias e ao invés de estarem paquerando por aí, preferiam ficar naquele lugar cheirando a mofo. O lugar era realmente desagradável... As paredes eram cobertas por pôsteres de times de quadribol e modelos seminuas. A decoração era mesmo decadente. Como agüentavam ficar lá por um segundo sequer? Digam-me, como?

- Ok, sei que devem estar cheios de virem aqui, mas lembrem-se, é por um motivo realmente importante. Nossa reputação está na mesma há um ano. Precisamos de melhorias, mudanças. Mudanças extremamente radicais! – o rapaz mais alto do grupo declarava desesperado.

Sim, eles estavam lá por um motivo. Mas ainda não o tinham deixado claro para uma leiga no assunto como eu. Ou será que tinham e eu não havia escutado? Era melhor me aproximar. Precisava de mais informações, aquilo era uma questão de vida ou morte.

- E talvez venham e me perguntem: mas o que você quer dizer com isso, cara? Bem, meus caros amigos de longa data, o que eu quero dizer é que necessitamos de uma nova identidade. Alguma coisa que nos identifique, sabem? Como se quando as pessoas ouvissem essa palavra se lembrassem rapidamente do nosso grupo.

Certo, agora eu estava começando a entender. Eles queriam um nome para o grupinho deles. Interessante, isso precisava ser anotado e nunca esquecido. Minha ida não estava sendo em vão. E quem sabe eu até que poderia ajudá-los a escolher o nome. É, vai nessa.

- Mas, já temos os nossos nomes. Acho que isto basta. Quero dizer, quando alguém me chama pelo meu nome completo eu já sei que sou eu.

Falou e disse o mais tapado do grupo. Isso, aí está um bom nome. "Os Tapados". Viu? Eu disse que poderia ajudá-los a escolher um nome para o grupo. Digam-me, senhoritas e rapazes, eu só má, não sou?

- Vou fingir que não escutei. Continuando o meu discurso... Nós precisamos de um nome. Todos os grandes grupos que já existiram tinham um nome legal e que nunca será esquecido. Precisamos de algo marcante, meus companheiros. Precisamos de um nome que conquiste o mundo!

E ele riu maleficamente enquanto seus capangas espalhavam o mal por todos os lugares. Isso não aconteceu, é verdade, mas só faltava essa para virar um desenho infantil trouxa. Um bem ruim. A minha falta do que fazer gerava momentos engraçados, não?

- Deixe-me ver se entendi. Você quer que mudemos a nossa personalidade? – um meio que descabelado perguntou como se estivesse entendendo pela primeira vez na vida que o planeta é redondo, igual ao neurônio solitário dentro de sua cabeça.

- Sim! Até que enfim alguém me entende! Nesses quatorze anos de existência alguém conseguiu me entender com apenas mil repetições! Seu paspalho, é lógico que é isso.

Onde eu estava com a cabeça para descer aqui para ouvir isso? Onde, meu amado Merlim? Eu poderia estar lendo sobre a vida dos cavalos alados que eu ganharia mais. E olha que eu morro de medo de cavalos alados desde pequenina. E olha quer ler nas férias também não é o meu passatempo preferido.

Decidida a sair do quartel general dos meninos, levantei-me e sai do armário silenciosamente, ainda ouvindo o discurso de um dos rapazes. O problema é que não saí tão silenciosamente quanto pensei.

- Espere, calem a boca! Acho que ouvi um barulho.

Meu sangue gelou. Eu não podia ser descoberta, de maneira alguma. Se não era capaz que eu ficaria de castigo o resto das férias inteirinhas. Eu não queria isso.

- Jamie, o que faz aqui?

* * *

Sentada no sofá da casa dos Potter, percebi que eu estava numa tremenda enrascada. E percebi também, que com certeza, eu não iria para a sorveteria prevista para daqui a dois segundos. Minha mãe me enterraria viva.

- Anda, Jamie Heart. Nos diga por que veio aqui. Estava nos bisbilhotando?

- Não, imagina. Estava querendo roubar seus pôsteres de quadribol para vender para a sua avó. Pois é, vocês me pegaram. Como conseguem ser tão espertos?

Remo começou a rir. Ótimo, pelo menos alguém naquela sala além de mim tinha senso de humor.

- Tem que admitir, Sirius, a garota é engraçada.

- A garota? Ele é uma garota? – Sirius me olhou de cima para baixo e riu.

Eu estava com raiva. Eu odiava o meu nome. Quem era ele para pensar que eu era um garoto? Eu sou uma garota, com muito orgulho! Só porque eu estava vestida com calças jeans e uma camiseta largada de uma banda de rock dos anos sessenta. Só porque eu estava com o meu cabelo curto e com um boné virado para trás. Só porque o meu nome era metade masculino. Não, era porque ele era o maior idiota que já tinha pisado no planeta, era por isso.

- É lógico que eu sou uma garota, seu retardado! – dei um tapa bem dado no rosto dele.

- E ainda bate que nem uma garota! – ele tornou a rir, o que me deixou mais enfezada ainda.

- É porque eu sou uma garota!

- Sirius, deixa a Jamie em paz, vai. Minha mãe está no andar de cima e se ela ouvir esse barulho todo vai proibir as nossas reuniões. Ela é amiga da mãe da Jamie e eu não quero ficar de castigo, caramba!

- Obrigada, Tiago, você realmente é um cavalheiro de quinta categoria.

Tiago apenas me olhou indiferente e pediu para que eu fosse embora.

- Não, eu não vou embora até que me façam um favor.

- Um favor? E por que faríamos um favor a você? – Sirius Tapado Black se indignou.

- Porque eu sei o que vocês fizeram no verão passado. E sei também o que fizeram no verão presente. E sei o que deixaram de fazer no verão futuro se não me fizerem esse pequeno favor. – ameacei.

- E que favor é esse? – minha ameaça surtiu efeito.

- Simples, vão me prometer que não contarão para minha mãe que eu estava aqui.

- Só isso?

- Não. Terão que ir a minha festa de aniversário, também. Será daqui a duas semanas.

- E por que quer que vamos a sua festa de aniversário, Heart?

- Isso não é da sua conta. Então, posso contar com vocês?

- Temos escolha?

- Não.

- Ok, pode contar conosco.

* * *

N/A: E então? Como ficou? Como não ficou? Como tem que ficar? Sugestões, reclamações ou comentários sobre o próximo episódio do seriado da Fox, é só mandar uma review!

Bjus;

Patricia.


End file.
